


X Marks the Spot

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter 2 [24]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Dani was meant to be flying home for Christmas, but all the flights are cancelled, so Jorge decides to cheer up his roommate.





	X Marks the Spot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MamaBearF1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearF1/gifts).



Dani let out a groan, and Jorge rushed through to the living room to see him sitting with his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?"

"All the flights have been cancelled due to electrical storms."

"I'm sorry."

"What do you care?" Dani exhaled, shaking his head. "You weren't going home anyway."

"I'm still sorry." Jorge was glad that he didn't have to spend Christmas with his dad, but he knew that Dani had been looking forward to going home pretty much all semester.

"If I'm not going home I might as well finish my research."

Jorge compressed his lips, but he knew that look, nothing he could say would make Dani feel better.

*

Dani spent the day fiddling with his project, and even though he'd called and spoken to his family, it wasn't the same as being home with them.

It was late when he finally got back to the flat, and he knew that he'd probably have to apologise to his roommate.

The smell of freshly baked cookies wafted out as he opened the door, and he once he'd taken his shoes and jacket off, he saw what Jorge had been up to all day.

There was a tree, an actual tree with pine needles, decorated with so many baubles and miles of tinsel as its lights flashed.

Jorge came out of the kitchen, his jogging bottoms covered in floury handprints, and Dani stood staring, his mouth hanging open as he took it all in.

"You like?" Jorge pointed at the tree, and Dani noticed the stuffed unicorn on top, its wings sparkling with all the colours of the rainbow. "I couldn't find an angel, or a star."

"I love it."

"I'm sorry you can't go home, but that doesn't have to mean that Christmas is ruined."

"You did all this just for me?"

"Yes." Jorge blushed, fidgeting on the spot, and Dani wondered how he could have misjudged Jorge.

"I... I don't know what to say."

"Sit, I'll bring you hot chocolate and cookies."

Dani made himself comfy on the sofa, the flat warm and toasty, and he was still still admiring all the decorations when Jorge sat down next to him.

"Double chocolate."

"My favourite." Dani took a bite, the chocolate chips still warm and gooey, and he groaned in pleasure, the sugar rush making him smile. "Thank you, for doing all this."

"I don't like it when you're unhappy." Jorge gazed into his eyes, and Dani felt warm and fuzzy inside.

"No-one's ever done something like this for me."

"Really?"

"I would do this for you every day, just to see you smile." Jorge looked down at his lap, he wasn't one for talking about his emotions, and Dani reached out to hold his hand.

He trusted his instincts, leaning in for a kiss as Jorge did the same, both of them frozen as their lips met.

Jorge stroked the back of his neck, pulling him closer, and Dani deepened the kiss, luxuriating in the intimacy.

"I'm glad my flight got cancelled."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
